vikingclanfandomcom-20200214-history
ToDo Checklist
There are many things to do in Viking Clan on a daily basis. So many that you may occasionally forget to do that important bit of housekeeping this list will help you to remember those important little tasks. Tasks in Viking Clan listed by Submenu Every few days you will want to check that your Elite Chieftains list is full. 'Home' Left hand column activities. *Collect gamer points Guild Season Rewards *Decide whether or not to use your Daily Reward *Check your lottery entry (if button is present) *Send Berserker Boosts to your chieftains *Check your position within your clan Event activities. *Adventure Help - Assist others (while helping yourself) with their adventures *Request Gifts - See who is asking for gifts and helping them out *Axe Slap Help - Help others get even (at the risk of making yourself a target) *Shares (Boosts) - Get yourself an extra 5% boost when attacking others in battle *Elite Chieftains - Fill the ranks of your Elite Guard *Boss - Find bosses that are available for attack *Challange Help - Gather XP by helping others forfill their challanges *Guild - Find guilds that are actively recruiting new members NB For event activities there is an additional option (Group) to confine the scope of the messages/requests to: All, Chieftains, Friends? or Guild but some of the permutations may not be valid. For instance you cannot help with a boss unless you are clan with the originator. 'Adventure' *As with stamina do a few adventures so you will not reach full energy while you are away. For energy at least 500 energy below your maximum amount. This way if you do happen to level up you will not waste any. This is particularly important during periods of rapid levelling (3-day challenges, Guild Wars and the like). During these times I will use most of my energy and only leave about 500 in reserve. *If while doing adventures the Ask For Help button springs up, use it. While it might not offer you much reward it could help someone else get their gamer/guild points in or give them that last little bit of XP they need in order to level up. 'Bosses' *Here you can see if the current world boss is ready for another attack *Are any boss rewards ready to be collected. *Check if any bosses are due to fail by going past 3 days. *Start your own boss or chip away at one you started previously *If you think your stamina might be full before your next visit to Viking Clan do a couple of boss attacks so you do not waste stamina by making sure it will always be regenerating more. 'Battle' *Under Rival Clans you will want to check to see if anyone has been mistreating you (bounties, axe-slaps, dozens of attacks) 'Clan/Empire' *Here you should see if any new items are available to buy or if there are any new items worth crafting. 'Gods' *Here you can find what limited and Sale items are available to buy (also available on the Home page now). 'Chieftains ' *About once a quarter. Check under Chieftains -> Inner Circle -> Activity -> Last Page to see if any of your chieftains are in need of replacing if they have stopped playing. *Look under Invite ->'' Friends Playing Viking Clan'' to see if anyone new has accepted a friend request. *Under Boosts you can share a Berserker Boost if available to share. *Also under Boosts you can use Stamina and/or Energy Boosts and request more if you are running short of them. *Under'' Gifts'' -> Received you can accept gifts, boosts and clan requests and return gifts. Category:Adventures Category:Bosses Category:Battle Category:Content